


Heartbreak

by inadaydream



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Faun - Freeform, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream
Summary: (A character I often come back to in my Dragon Age head cannon is a faun.  Her name in usually name Amnety, but in this short tale, it's Amelia.)Amelia, aka Shadow, is a faun, who works for Varric, illustrating his books.  Unfortunately for her, she's in love with the handsome dwarf.  But alas, his heart still belongs to Bianca.**************************************************************************
Relationships: Varric Tethras/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Heartbreak

It was dusk, she guessed. Her hand hurt, her back was sore. She has been drawing, hunched over the papers for hours. He wasn't back yet. And probably won't be back for a while.

She set her graphite down and stood up stretching. A yawn escaped her lips.

She walked to the door, opened it, and looked down the stairs to the bar. She didn't hear his voice and she didn't see him. _Yeah, he would be gone for a while still._

A sly smile spread across her face. She would take a nap in his bed. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last.

She closed the door a crack and tended to the fireplace. Then she went to his bedroom and lay down on his bed.

She took off her pants and tossed them to the floor. Then she got under the covers and snuggled down. Taking deep breaths, she inhales his scent. She sighs and dozes off.

********

He shoves the door open and walks in knowing he’s being followed. "Dammit!"

"Come on. It's not that bad," Marion says. "And the pay seems good."

"Hmm? Not that. This!" The angry dwarf sweeps his hand towards the table. Papers are strewn about and various books lay open. "She can clean up after herself!" He goes to pick up a book. and sighs. "Can we talk about this tomorrow, Hawke?"

She smiles. "Yeah. Get some rest, Varric. I'll be by tomorrow morning. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we get paid." She walks away. 

"Got something you're saving for?" he calls after her.

She just grins and waves back at him, disappearing down the stairs.

Sighing again, he starts picking up the papers and books on the table; putting them away. He throws some more logs on the fire and stokes it. Once it's burning brightly, he takes his duster jacket off and leaves it on the back of a chair. 

He walks wearily to his door and closes it softly. He's tired. It's been a long day. He kicks his boots off, and wanders towards his bedroom. 

In the gloom, Varric pulls his shirt off and drops his pants to the floor. Leaving his smalls on, he climbs into bed only to bump into someone.

He jerks back, half in the bed, and half out. _Shit._ Either a drunk stumbled up here or he found his Shadow. He should have known she'd be here. She's never far from him.

He reaches under the covers hoping to find soft, fur-covered legs and not some wino. His fingers touch fur and he relaxes before he climbs back into bed, shoving her over.

A quiet moan comes from her direction. He stiffens, but she seems to be asleep. Varric rolls onto his side, facing her and drapes an arm over her side. He simultaneously scoots closer to her while pulling her to him.

His chest touches her back and a low moan escapes them both. He stiffens again and listens for a moment, but it seems she's still asleep.

His right arm snakes under her, holding her to him. His left arm goes to her thigh. He slides it halfway down to where the fur starts, then slowly moves it forward. She moans a little louder.

He moves his hand down the front of her thigh. He loves the feel of her legs. His hand moves down, past her knee, then comes back up again. He repeats the motion. Shadow pushes her hips back against him. It's Varric’s turn to let out a sound of pleasure.

He kisses her neck as he touches her, murmuring in her ear, "Stop me, Amelia."

She doesn't respond except to quicken her breathing, and move her hips again. 

He repeats his plea as he roughly grips the top of her thigh. He wraps his right arm more tightly around her, pressing into her. She groans and arches her head back. 

"Watch the horns," he growls, but is in no danger since his head is bent down, tucked against her neck. 

Varric presses another kiss to her neck, his tongue following after, tasting her. She sighs and parts her thighs. He quickly accepts the invitation; his left hand delving down into her smalls, moving towards her core. He pushes a finger into her wet folds. Her breathing comes in faster.

He groans into her neck. "Tell me to stop. You stopped us last time. I need you to stop me again," he begs as he moves his finger in and out of her. 

She shakes her head. 

"Stop me," he demands. 

"No," she says breathlessly, "I won't."

He freezes, knowing he went too far. He pulls out of her. 

"No," she whispers. "Don't stop. Please, Varric."

He releases her waist and pulls his arm out from under her. He lets out a whoosh of breath, calming himself, and backs away from her, rolling onto his back.

Varric throws an arm over his eyes and tries to breathe normally. He feels her shift and roll over. She lays on her stomach, and buries her face in the pillow. Amelia tries to catch her breath and steady her emotions. She wants him so badly.

She groans and turns her head in his direction. She can make out his outline in the dim firelight from the other room. 

"I'm sorry," she manages. 

He growls.

"I'm sorry, Varric," she pleads. "I shouldn't have said anything. I… I should've kept quiet." She buries her face in the pillow again. Tears sting her eyes. She breathes his scent in and fights her inner turmoil.

He grumbles again. He knows she wants him. Hell, he wants her, but Bianca… _Shit!_ He can't betray her. He's kept other women at bay for years because of her. And why? He groans. Because he loves her. 

Varric exhales. "It's not your fault. I… ugh… shit. I shouldn't have let it get this far."

He drops his arm from his face and turns his head towards her. "Let's get some rest, Shadow."

She picks up her head and smiles in the low light. "Alright, Varric." 

He closes his eyes. It's very quiet. After a moment he hears her moving slowly. A second later he feels her get closer.

"Amelia." He says her name like a warning.

She inches closer and stretches her hand out. She's nervous, but taking a chance. He rolls away onto his side. She stills. Scared.

She scoots a little closer and puts her hand on his side.

"Amelia," he growls.

She is right behind him now. She gently presses her lower half against him and slides her hand to his stomach. He places his on top to stop her. 

"Stop," he says. "Please."

"Okay." She kisses his shoulder blade.

"Stop," he repeats. He means it.

"Can I stay here if I do?"

Wearily he sighs. "Yes."

She pulls her hand from under his and places it on his back. She kisses his skin again. He says nothing. She places her forehead on his back and lets out a shaky breath. She feels sad and melancholy.

"Varric?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you?"

"I know, Shadow. I know."

She runs her hand across his back in a little circle. "I feel happy being with you, but heartbroken." A tear spills down her cheek.

He feels bad. He knows that he does to Shadow, what Bianca does to him. But he doesn't stop his behavior. He reaches a hand back and sets it on her hip. 

"I know," he says, because he does.

She moves her arm around his and drapes it across his abs. He squeezes her hip but doesn't move. After a few minutes he feels her relax against him. Her breathing slows.

Once he's sure she's asleep, he removes his arm from her, and hers from him. 

He carefully rolls onto his back, and positions her so she is laying on his chest. Mindful of her horns, he rests his chin on her head and holds her close. His heart hurts too.


End file.
